La fuerza de las Naberrie
by gothique-jedi
Summary: Una rima alterna ubicada entre los episodios II y III ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Anakin no se hubiera unido a Palpatine y lo hubiera eliminado? ¿Si Padme no hubiera muerto? Silena Naberrie hermana gemela de Padme también se lo plantea y es por ello que se servirá de sus conocimientos para evitar la orden 66 .Basado en Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Lost Command 2
1. El recuerdo de un amor de medianoche

Era una fría noche, todo estaba en silencio cuando aquella imponente figura entro al mausoleo de la familia Naberrie, buscó fervientemente el vitral y la tumba que correspondiera a ella, a su ángel y al hijo de ambos según lo que sabía su anhelado hijo había muerto junto a su madre él día que él dejo de ser Anakin Skywalker.

Recorrió la cripta con paso seguro hasta que se topó con dos caras conocidas, desde los vitrales bellamente pintados Ruwee y Jobal Naberrie, los padres de Padme lo observaban, se detuvo un momento y vio que la fecha de la muerte de quien fuera su suegra había ocurrido un mes las tarde que la de Padme. Su suegro por el contrario le sobrevivió un año a su esposa.

El que alguna vez fue llamado el héroe sin miedo volvió a contemplar aquellos vitrales recordando aquella única ocasión en la que compartieron la mesa siendo el "El primer novio que Padme presenta formalmente a la familia, el primero en ser llevado a casa".

Entonces sintió otra presencia en ese lugar un aura pura, tan llena de luz que le hacía daño. No estaba solo, guiándose por sus instintos descubrió a la fuente de tal aura llorando sobre la tumba de Padme.

Vader se quedó de piedra al ver sobre el sepulcro de su amada una figura muy parecida, de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos almendrados. Ahí estaba sobre su propia tumba alzándose como un ángel en medio de toda esa tragedia su amada esposa,su Padme.

No deberías estar aquí-Dijo la aparición con la voz quebrada por la tristeza, tal como la había escuchado por última vez ese eco que aun resonaba en su memoria cuando se había revelado ante ella como Darth Vader.

El trato de acercarse a ella, pero la aparición lo rechazo, no la culpaba pues se sabía responsable de su muerte. La miro detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que su ángel se había conservado puro y sin rencores, sintió que en lo más profundo de su ser Anakin se removía en su interior. No, no podía volver a ser el que fue, menos ahora que había avanzado tanto pero ¿Porque no llevarla consigo? sería fácil esconderla de su maestro y a pesar del gran riesgo que significaba la necesitaba de vuelta.

Ven conmigo-Suplico Vader extendiendo su mano a la hermosa aparición, ella dudo un momento acercando una de sus delicadas manos luchando en un debate interno, pero para su desgracia en vez de tomar su mano como alguna vez lo hizo, lo rechazo.

Elegiste una vida en la que yo no te puedo seguir Ani, tuviste una oportunidad para huir conmigo y criar juntos a nuestro hijo, para amarnos -Su voz, aquellos delicados matices lo estaban torturando. Reconoció la verdad en la cadencia de sus palabras y su renegrido corazón se encogió. Por primera vez en diecinueve años se dio cuenta de que perdió más de lo que gano ..

Vuelve conmigo Ani-Dijo la aparición -Solo deseo tu amor-la aparición bajo la mirada mientras se acercaba lo suficiente para tocar su casco.

Mira en lo que te has convertido, ya no eres ni la sombra del hombre que yo ame -Vader se arrodillo ante las palabras de su amada esposa, ella estaba en lo cierto el canjeo su amor por el poder, sus intenciones habían sido buenas en un principio, pero después el mismo olvido que su razón principal era ella.

Padme-Repitió el lord oscuro levantándose para abrazarla una vez más ,la aparición no lo rechazo esta vez y recargo su rostro sobre su pecho como lo hizo innumerables veces durante la guerra en busca de alivio .

Así permanecieron lo que parecieron horas, hasta que un pulso en el comunicador de Vader los separó.

Debes irte Ani-Susurro la aparición

¿Volveré a verte? -Pregunto Vader separándose de ella mientras acariciaba su mejilla, no recibió mas respuesta que una triste mirada.

Minutos después la nave de Vader saltaba al hiper espacio y la extraña aparición coloco una mano sobre la tumba.

Eso estuvo cerca -Susurro, mientras los primeros rayos de sol le daban en la cara revelando algo que Vader no había notado...  
Una cicatriz que pasaba por su ojo derecho sin llegar a cerrarlo

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	2. Silena Naberrie ,La hija de la Republica

Padme siempre fue mi heroína…

Mi nombre es Silena Naberrie y soy la hermana gemela de la senadora Padme Amidala quien nació dos minutos antes que yo. Esto me convierte en la última hija de la casa Naberrie. Durante nuestra más tierna infancia mis hermanas y yo fuimos criadas en una villa solitaria en las montañas de Naboo donde nuestros padres inculcaron en nosotras valores morales muy fuertes, tales como el autosacrificio y el cuidado por los socialmente débiles.

Siendo gemelas Padme y yo forjamos un vínculo muy fuerte a tal punto de ser capaces de detectar las emociones de la otra y tener conocimiento de sus acciones sin necesidad de estar juntas, todo esto a la temprana edad de cuatro años. Fue la fortaleza de este vínculo lo que le permitió a la maestra Jedi Luminara Unduli encontrarme. Fui la única de la casa Naberrie en dar tan alto conteo de midiclorias haciéndome apta para llegar a ser una jedi, aún recuerdo lo felices y orgullosos que estaban mamá y papá.

-La chica ha dado un alto conteo en midiclorias, podría llegar a ser una prodigiosa Jedi, con el tiempo-Afirmaba la maestra Unduli colocando su mano sobre mi mientras mis padres y Sola me miraban preocupados, Padme fue vetada de aquella reunión, pero yo la sabia oculta tras la puerta.

\- ¿Usted la entrenara maestra Unduli? - Pregunto mi madre, su voz era dulce y serena, pero un atisbo de preocupación se asomaba en sus palabras.

-Sí y hare de ella una jedi disciplinada, todo lo que han enseñado a Silena será conducido de forma positiva, fue voluntad de la fuerza que la encontrara, ahora debo llevarla a Croussart para que se entrene en el lado luminoso de la fuerza.

-Entonces todo depende de ti Sile- Mi padre se dirigió a mí con aire solemne, ¿De verdad estaban confiando una vida a la elección de una niña de cuatro años?, titube un momento, pero papá siempre nos pedía que ayudáramos en todo lo posible a nuestros semejantes, los jedi eran los guardianes de la paz en la galaxia y ahora yo tenía la oportunidad de ser parte de ellos, así que sin pensarlo dos veces acepte.

Las despedidas fueron cortas y las lágrimas fueron muchas, pero ahora estaba camino a convertirme en una jedi, supe por mi maestra que mi familia se mudó poco después a Theed donde Padme y Sola asistieron a las mejores escuelas de Naboo. Dos años después mientras mi gemela iniciaba su vida política entrando a la Legislatura de aprendices, yo era nombrada aprendiz padawan, aunque ambas profesábamos desde muy temprana edad un amor inmensurable por nuestro pueblo y éramos de corazón noble Padme era mucho más prudente que yo, eso quedó muy claro cuando a ambas nos llegó la pubertad. Al cumplir los once años Padme y yo dejamos de ser idénticas.

Durante la coronación de Padme como princesa de Theed mi maestra y yo fuimos enviadas al frio planeta Ilum donde a causa de un mal uso de la fuerza termine herida por una bestia nativa, por culpa de esa herida casi pierdo el ojo derecho, pero gracias a que mi maestra actuó con rapidez me quedo una ligera cicatriz que va desde mi ceja derecha hasta mi pómulo, cruzando por mi ojo sin llegar a cerrarlo.

Esa cicatriz era casi invisible para todos, pero para mí era una advertencia de la fuerza para enmendar mi camino y no caer al lado oscuro. Aunque gracias a aquella herida se me permitió asistir a la coronación de mi hermana.

Así mientras Padme ostentaba una corona yo portaba una cicatriz que habría de ponerle freno a mi impulsividad, fue a partir de esos sucesos que fiel a mis raíces Naboo me fui convirtiendo en una jedi prudente y diplomática que prefería estudiar y perfeccionar mis técnicas del sable de luz a dejarme guiar por mis instintos, gracias a mi empeño y dedicación pronto ostente el título de "Prodigio Padawan".

Los años pasaron y me volví a encontrar con Padme siendo ya Reina de Naboo, teníamos catorce años y sobre ella pesaba la responsabilidad de poner fin a la invasión de la federación de comercio a nuestro planeta. Tal era mi amor por mi pueblo y mis ganas de ayudar a Padme que solicite al consejo que se me permitiera ser escolta de mi gemela, la petición fue aprobada y tome él lugar de una de sus señuelos con la única condición de no interferir con la misión de Qui Gon Jinn y su padawan Obiwan Kenobi.

Estuve presente en Naboo al momento de la muerte de Qui Gon, pero yo estaba ayudando a mi hermana a combatir a los droides de la federación. Durante el funeral del maestro Qui Gon se me informo que Mace Windu me instruira en el control de ambos lados de la fuerza. Participe en la celebración de los tratados de paz entre los gungan y los Naboo, después de ello no volvería a pisar mi planeta natal sino hasta trece años después.

A partir de eso fue que nos hicimos conscientes del peligro que corría la otra teniendo una fuerte discusión en la cual tratamos de convencer a la otra de abandonar la orden jedi y la política respectivamente. Gemelas al fin y al cabo permanecimos firmes en nuestras convicciones tras lo cual dejaríamos de vernos durante diez años, aunque jamás perdimos de vista de la carrera de la otra, durante esos años Mace Windu me enseño los secretos del lado oscuro sabiendo que mi lealtad le pertenecía a la republica hubiera necesitado un fuerte motivo para caer al lado oscuro, fui adiestrada en ambos lados de la fuerza llegando a dominarlos a la perfección ,durante ese periodo me hice llamar **Gothique jedi** , en parte era burla para los que decían que traicionaría a la orden una vez terminado mi entrenamiento. A la víspera de mi cumpleaños número 23 Luminaria y Windu me consideraron lista para presentar las pruebas jedi, pase todo ese año realizando las pruebas con un solo objetivo en mente, convertirme en caballero jedi. Al final logré pasarlas con maestría, gracias al buen entrenamiento que recibí y a mi dominio de la fuerza.

Al termino de las pruebas, mi maestra me llevo a Ilum por segunda, y última vez en mi vida atraje un cristal morado como el del maestro Windu y al finalizar volvimos a Croussart donde fui nombrada caballero de la Republica

Así al cumplir 24 años Padme era nombrada Senadora de Naboo y yo Caballero Jedi. Como prueba de afecto mi trenza de padawan le fue entregada a mi gemela quien la guardo en la misma caja en la que conservo el collar que Anakin le había dado. Nuevamente nos vimos juntas en la arena de Geonosis donde ambas participamos junto a otros jedi en una gran lucha que traería consigo el inicio de la guerra de los clones.

Gracias a nuestro vinculo y a que Padme ahora residía en Croussart podía ir a visitarla de cuando en cuando, al poco tiempo de convivir con ella me entere de su matrimonio secreto con Skywalker, al inicio mi reacción fue totalmente negativa, esos dos estaban violando el código jedi y con ello también la base de mi vida, aunque mi primer impulso fue delatarlos al final accedí ¿A quién le haría daño que ese par tuviera una relación? Talvez había sido designio de la fuerza, y yo no debía ser quien lo impidiera, además que dentro de la propia orden se sabía cómo secreto a voces que algunos maestros tenían relaciones afectivas, siendo la de mi amiga Aylaa Secura y el maestro Kitt Fisto la más popular.

Durante la guerra mis visitas eran cada vez menos frecuentes y duraban menos, yo había sido elevada al rango de general y Padme era una importante figura política, fueron largos meses en los que nuestro único contacto era ese vínculo forjado desde el vientre de nuestra madre, había afecto pues éramos gemelas, pero jamás sentí apego hacia ella

Jamás llegue a ver a mi cuñado, simplemente lo conocía de vista por algunas imágenes que el droide de mi hermana R2D2 me llego a mostrar, y la verdad no me interesaba conocer al que era llamado "El héroe sin miedo" a pesar de la insistencia de Padme procuraba hacer mis visitas cuando sabía que él no estaba en la capital. El tiempo paso y fui convocada al penthouse para recibir la noticia que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

-Mi lady, la maestra Naberrie ha llegado- C3PO me anuncio como de costumbre, y como de costumbre Padme me recibió en la sala del penthouse, nunca la vi más hermosa que ese día, tenía un brillo especial, con una de sus sonrisas me invito a sentarme junto a ella, la notaba feliz y al mismo tiempo preocupada.

-Padme, te encuentras bien? - Increpe al sentir que se turbaba y no encontraba la manera de decirme aquello por lo que me había hecho ir

-Si es solo que- Comenzó a decir Padme tratando de reunir fuerzas para contarme su secreto, tome sus manos y la obligue fijar sus ojos en los míos ,al final suspiro y soltó la noticia de golpe- Estoy embarazada

Me quede en shock y perdí el habla ¿Cómo que embarazada?, ahora si ella y Anakin la habían liado y en grande una cosa era estar casados y otra muy diferente era tener hijos, mis ojos se posaron en su vientre aun plano y me imagine que en unos meses ya sería difícil de ocultar, con que excusa iba a salir ¿Inseminación artificial? Por favor cuando el niño naciera y todos apreciáramos su parecido con Anakin estaba segura que a él lo sacarían de la orden y a ella del senado. No comprendía como podían arriesgar tanto pero sonreí y la felicite, incluso la abrace, el primer y único abrazo que le daría estando viva .

Supe por la propia Padme que Anakin estaba encantado por la noticia, pero igual me hizo partícipe de las visiones de su marido en las que ella Moria en el parto, por primera vez en mi vida tuve miedo.

Así transcurrieron los meses en los que me pasaba largo tiempo en el penthouse y en Naboo por pedido especial de mi hermana que tenía toda la intención de criar al bebé en nuestro sistema natal, a pesar de mi desagrado la idea del próximo nacimiento del pequeño también me había contagiado de ilusión. Y entonces ocurrió.

Era una fría noche en Naboo, yo me encontraba en Vyrikino de licencia arreglando el cuarto para él bebe de Padme, ya faltaban pocos días para su nacimiento y entonces sentí una fuerte turbación en la fuerza, no era algo normal así que cogí mi nave y puse camino a Croussart, pero apenas mi nave salto al hiperespacio una vibración más fuerte en la fuerza ¡Padme!

Guiada por mi instinto llegue a Polis Massa en el momento justo en que los niños llegaban al mundo, Luke y Leia, sus hermosos hijos. Fue entonces que cobré conciencia de que algo no andaba bien, busqué a mi cuñado entre los presentes mientras sentía como la vida de Padme se iba apagando. Un nudo se adueñó de mi garganta cuando Obiwan salió.

-¿Maestro Kenobi, que pasa?¿Padme está bien? - Pregunte, presintiendo algo-

-Obiwan me miro con profunda tristeza, sus ojos demostraban que él también estaba consternado, tomo mi mano en muestra de amistad y apoyo y mirando seriamente hablo-Silena tu hermana falleció, no se pudo hacer nada Anaki…- No deje que terminara y entre, necesitaba comprobar con mis propios ojos que mi hermana había muerto. Al comprobar que mi hermana había dejado de respirar hice una llamada a Naboo, el llanto de mi madre expresaba mi propio sentir.

Estaba tan enajenada tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido que acepte todo lo que Yoda y Obiwan impusieron, ahí mismo junto al cuerpo de mi hermana, me entere de que junto a Padme había muerto la orden Jedi, La Republica y toda mi vida hasta ese momento. Quise imponerme cuando hablaron de separar a los gemelos y traté de que me los dejaran a mí, pero Bail Organa y Obiwan me hicieron notar que los niños corrían gran riesgo con cualquiera sensible a la fuerza, abracé a los pequeños y los deje ir pidiéndole a Padme que me perdonara por no poder hacer más.

El regreso a Naboo fue difícil, al aterrizar en Theed nos esperaba una comitiva encabezada por la propia reina Jamilia y por nuestra familia, las honras fúnebres se llevaron al cabo de unos días con un recorrido por las calles de Theed, el cortejo fúnebre fue encabezado por la reina y por la familia, se dijeron palabras y se lloró mucho todo mundo se fue con la impresión de que mi gemela había muerto embarazada, lo único que pude hacer por proteger a mis sobrinos.

El cortejo paro frente al mausoleo de la familia Naberrie donde todo el mundo se acercó a darnos el pésame para finalmente irse, después de unos instantes incluso la familia se fue y al fin quede a solas con Padme.

Ahí estaba ella, ahí estaba yo como siempre habíamos vivido, en diferentes caminos de la fuerza.


End file.
